What I Want
by Nessie Lives
Summary: Sasuke has everything that Sai wants. -SaiNaru hints of SasuNaru- Short random drabble I came up with on a whim.


**What I Want **

**By: Nessie Lives **

**Warning: SHONEN-AI. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**AN: Just a little angsty drabble I came up with. JUST READ IT. xD The next chapter for "Crybaby" will be out by this weekend. Trust me, I'm working on it. Hopefully I can get it out in due time. In the meanwhile, enjoy this really short fic...that doesn't really make sense to me. **

………………………………………………

Unbeknownst to many, Sai could feel some emotions…some being the key word here. Sai was envious; yes he turned green quite often actually. And the person he was jealous of the most? Sasuke Uchiha. The ungrateful excuse for a ninja had everything Sai wanted (want, that's another vague emotion that Sai can feel) and yet, for some reason Sasuke tossed it all away. Let us count the number of things Sai wanted that Sasuke threw away or takes for granted.

Sai wants friends. 

Yeah sure, Sakura and Naruto are friendly enough but they are just friendly, not really "friends". And whenever he sees that picture of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, he can't help but hurt just a little bit (oh yeah, hurt, another negative emotion Sai feels). He knows that he is Sasuke's replacement. Hell, that was his mission from Danzo, but…one can't help it when they feel the way they do. And Sasuke threw his various friends and comrades away for power. Sai would trade all of his power for friends like Sasuke had….that Sasuke still has.

Sai wants choices. 

When he was born it was already determined that he would be raised under Danzo. He didn't have a choice. He was forced into this lifestyle. And though Sai doesn't care much about that, he is envious (refer to first paragraph) of Sasuke for being giving the choice that he was never presented in his life. And Sasuke seems to walk down the wrong road every time when it comes to choices.

Sai wants Naruto.

Naruto is full of life and emotion. He is the polar opposite of Sai. He's like Sai's own personal sun. No one can deny the warmth that seems to radiate off of Naruto. And Sai has felt what the book determined as love and lust around Naruto. He wished that Naruto could be as dedicated to him as Sasuke. He wanted Naruto to want him as much as he wanted Sasuke. And Sasuke quote "severs the bond" that Sai wants so badly.

And there are various others that don't really matter much. Like the Uchiha wealth, that was a plus. And some other highlights that Sasuke disposed of. So actually, Sai felt quite a lot when it boiled down to the pit of things. No one can see it, and maybe Sai prefers it that way.

_Envy, want, lust, love, hurt, greed, pain. _

Yes, Sai can feel. He just seems to get the short end of the deal. Like Naruto's dick, which Sai was blessed with seeing during their trip to the hot springs. Then he saw Naruto and Sakura beckoning to him near the ramen shop that Naruto seemed to enjoy visiting frequently. Sasuke had given up everything.

…Maybe….Sai didn't need to be jealous.

Maybe everything he wanted would be presented to him in due time. He jumped in front of Naruto and smiled, "Hello dickless." Naruto's face went red and he started spewing colorful words. Sai smiled, a true smile. Sasuke had thrown it away. And in the end, Sai would be the one to pick it up. And the roles would be reversed.

"_I pity you, Sasuke Uchiha." _

It's funny how a person's viewpoint can change.

………………………………………………

**xD Yes, I have actually been spewing oneshots left and right. I really want to write another chaptered story, but I HAVE To finish Crybaby first…And it's going to take a long time. Ah well, I'll just have to suck it up and be an author! In fact I have a really great horror story idea. BUT YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO READ THAT. I'll finish up Crybaby first, I SWEAR. 8D **

**I will NOT be continuing this fic. This is a one shot drabble and a drabble and oneshot it shall remain. Thank you.**

**Your faithful authoer (yeah...xD) **

**-Nessness. **


End file.
